This project provides holding and breeding of animals that support government research investigators. Most of the animals are mice; however rabbits, rats, and hamsters are maintained in order to generate monoclonal antibodies and conventional antisera. Mice are regularly sent back and forth between NIH and the contractor facility. This project also provides support for carrying out a limited number of technical procedures and for storing biologic materials at the contractor's facility.